


Of Crushes and Squishy Hyung

by starofhemera



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofhemera/pseuds/starofhemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has a crush. Yunho is insecure of his body. Changmin doesn't understand why though, and blurt out his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crushes and Squishy Hyung

Changmin has a crush.

 _No_. Not at the blonde model standing over there or the actress in red sipping her tea on the other side (although he must admit they're pretty).

 He has a crush on someone else.

 Has the stupid crush for a long time.

_A decade to be exact._

And although he just realized it four years ago, he is pretty sure it had been there the whole time since now, with that new knowledge, everything he did before is making sense.

He has a stupid irreversible crush on the fluffy cutie sunbeam that is Jung Yunho.

 _Yes_. Yunho. As _in Jung Yunho_. TVXQ’s leader. His hyung. The other half of his beloved Dong Bang Shin Ki. Yeah _. That Yunho_. He had been in crush with Yunho ever since he was a wide eyed kid back then. To be honest, ten years of harboring feelings over the older man made Changmin doubt if he is only in crush with his hyung now or if he's also in love with the said man.

"Changminnie," a small weak voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to the side to see Jung Yunho with slumped shoulders and sad eyes. He looks so fragile it alerted all of Changmin and in a millisecond, he was beside the older man.

"What's wrong, hyung?" He asked as he put his hand on Yunho's shoulder. Yunho did not reply. He hung his head low and Changmin doesn't like it one bit.

He brought his hand to cup Yunho's face and tilt Yunho'head upward so he can look into those almond shaped eyes. "Yunho-hyung, what's wrong?" So it’s not like Changmin to be like this but then it’s not like he can stand seeing Yunho sad.

Yunho looked straight at him and Changmin deliberated if he should just kiss Yunho now. But Yunho spoke before he can even decide.

"I'm fat," he said, voice dripping in insecurity and Changmin doesn't like it.

"Hyung, you just gained a little weight," he tried to reassure Yunho because this kind of thing is ridiculous and he doesn't want to see Yunho being insecure of himself and sad just because of something as petty as this.

"No Changmin-ah. I look ugly. Fans think I look ugly because I'm fat." Changmin saw red the moment he saw Yunho's crestfallen face. Just who the hell put these ideas on Yunho's head. And the fans? Would they rather see Yunho thin and miserable than a little chubby and happy? Some fans they are. And what the hell? So Yunho gained a little weight so what? Seriously, are looks the only thing that the so-called "fans" care about now?

 He calmed himself and tried to breathe.

"Yunho hyung, if the fans are true fans, they would not care. As long as you're happy, they'll be happy too." He rubbed Yunho's arm to ease him. Yunho's face got brighter a little but there was still insecurity resting on that small face.

"You're right. But objectively speaking, I'm fat and ugly."

Changmin could not comprehend why in the world would Jung Yunho think such about himself? Changmin honestly thinks Yunho must be on drugs and is seeing someone else on the mirror rather than himself. Because Yunho might be little chubby now but he's definitely nowhere ugly. That word and Yunho's name does not go together.

And honestly, Changmin really likes a chubby Yunho more than the skinny one. Just that his now slightly rounded cheeks are so cute Changmin wants to squish them. Actually, Yunho looks so drop dead cute Changmin doesn't know what to do with his self.

His hyung is so adorable and this talk about him being ugly is utter nonsense.

"You're a little chubby." He said to which Yunho replied with a weak "Yeah."

"But you're nowhere near ugly." Yunho's head snapped up and he started to protest with "But" but Changmin cut him off.

"I have a crush on you. And why wouldn't I? You're adorable and handsome and just perfect."

Yunho's eyes were the size of plates and Changmin wants to laugh at his expression.

"Whaaat?" Yunho could only screech.

"You heard me. I don't want to repeat it and be cheesy more than I am being one already."

"Is this your way of cheering me up?" Yunho asked, still could not believe what he was hearing from Changmin.

Changmin just rolled his eyes. "No. This is my way of telling you about my honest opinion about your looks." He said as casually as he can. Yunho didn't know what to say. It’s not like everyday your band mate of ten years confesses he had a crush on you.

"So," Yunho bit his lip. Changmin stares. "So." Changmin huffs. Yunho continues, "You have a crush on me?" Yunho's blushing and he was biting his lip again.

"Do you like biting your lip?" Changmin asked with a hint of annoyance to his voice. Yunho was confused.

"Because I think I would rather bite it for you," Changmin voiced what he thought every time Yunho would do that and this time, he’s not backing down.

Yunho looked like a gaping fish. He's so darn cute and Changmin think somebody has to be blind not to see how freaking attractive Jung Yunho is.

"You're not fat and ugly hyung. You have no idea how beautiful you are."

Yeah, Changmin knew it was so cheesy but who cares. No one. As in _no one_. Will dare make Yunho insecure if that person values his life.

"You really have a crush on me?" This time, Yunho's tone is playful and the light is back on his eyes.

"Yes." Changmin watched a smile appear in Yunho's face and its bright Changmin had to duck his head.

"Since when?" Yunho asked.

Before he could rethink not to say it, his treacherous mouth blurted out. "Since a decade ago."

Yunho's jaw dropped to the floor. Floored at the confession.

Changmin smiled a shy smile and said sincerely. "You're that beautiful." And then before Yunho could recover and say anything, he hugged him. "And so squishy." _Okay. So Changmin more like hugged-squished him._

"Yah!" Yunho tried to wiggle out of Changmin’s embrace but the younger man was having none of it.

"People like squishy things more than bone thin metal poles, hyung."

Yunho playfully hit Changmin’s chest. "Are you calling skinny people, metal poles?"

The younger man faked a huff. "Yeah. Too mainstream. All bones and less flesh. Not attractive."

"You like fats?" Yunho asked with that cute cat eyes that makes Changmin wants to kiss him silly.

"Nope. I like you how you are. Just perfect." He meant that. _But that still does not make it less cheesy!_

Yunho contemplated for a second and asked, "But what if I get skinny?"

Changmin gave him a soft smile. "I like that too."

"But you said--"

 Just when the older man will begin protesting, Changmin cut him off.

"I like everything about you. You can be however you want and I'll like it. Because it’s you."

With him just letting his feelings out for Yunho, Changmin wondered and half-expected that his cute hyung would just cut to the chase and kiss him.

 Instead, Yunho gave him a wide shit eating grin. "You really have a crush on me."

Shim Changmin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah.”

Jung Yunho was chuckling now and Shim Changmin can’t help but smile.

_“And a rather serious one," the latter thinks._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coz I don't understand how "fans" could bash baby Yunho's squishy self :D And I'm sorry for the inconsistent verb tenses. I'm still working on it. And no, I don't have anything against skinny people (I myself is skinny). Its just that I really hate those fans who claim they're fans because of the singer's looks (For God's sake they're singers! Talent first!) No matter how Yunho looks, I support him and I just really want him to be happy. Even if it means eating ice cream everyday. :D Leave a comment please! :DDD


End file.
